Fogadás
by Abelina S
Summary: Az egész egy fogadással kezdődött. Adott egy dögös, teljesen hetero Potter, akinek barátnője van, egy unatkozó, tettre kész, fülcimpa-harapdáló, szemöldökvonogató Malfoy, valamint egy segítőkész, kissé talán manipulatív Zambini. És hogy mi sül ki ebből? Ha elolvasod, kiderül. ;) Ha elolvastad, kérlek írj kritikát! :) Minden jog JKR-é.


_POV ifj. Blaise Zambini ( Point of View, azaz nézőpont )_

- Scorpius, nem láttad véletlenül a régi pennámat? – kérdezem szőke háztársam, aki egyben az a személy, aki a legközelebb áll hozzám az iskolában.

- Nem – rázza meg a fejét unott arccal.

- Valami gond van? – érdeklődöm miközben feltúrom a cuccaimat az íróeszköz után.

- Nincs – feleli. – Csak... – sóhajt egyet, majd elhallgat.

- Csak mi?

- Unatkozom.

- Ezt vehetem sértésnek? – vigyorgok, és folytatom a keresést.

- Dehogy – válaszolja szemforgatva -, te egyike vagy azon keveseknek, akik társasága nem untat. Úgy értettem, hogy_folyton_ unatkozom. Nem történik semmi.

- Talán kiégtél? Elfogytak a csajok, pasik?

- Egyáltalán nem – feleli büszkén. – De jó helyen kapizsgálsz. Viszont hiába vannak annyian, egyik sem tud hosszabb időre lekötni.

- Túlságosan hozzászoktál a sikerhez, te kanos kis hippogriff. – Csóválom a fejem, és rávigyorgok. – De ezen lehet se... Megvan! – kiáltok fel, ahogy megtalálom a pennám. – Tehát ott tartottam, hogy ezen lehet segíteni.

- Várom az ötleteket. – Felkönyököl és kíváncsian néz rám.

- Mi lenne, ha nem olyanoknál próbálkoznál, akiknek egyértelműen te vagy az ideálja? Keress kihívást. Fogadni mernék, hogy vannak olyanok, akiket még te sem tudsz megszerezni – vonok vállat közönyösen, és ahogy vártam, ennek meg is van a hatása. Habár Scorpiusnak kétségtelenül határtalan az önbizalma, könnyen meg tudom piszkálni a hiúságát, tekintve, hogy elég jól ismerem.

- Csak mondj példát – vigyorodik el. Egy pillanatra elgondolkodom, hogy mit is válaszoljak, aztán eszembe jut James Potter. Észrevettem, hogy az utóbbi időben, ha mi is csatlakoztunk a szokásos pénteki vagy szombati Szükség Szobája-beli estéhez, elég gyakran felejtette rajta a tekintetét, noha ezt mások nem vették észre. Azt hiszem, egy hetero pasi, akinek barátnője van, még számára is elég kihívást jelent. A poharáért nyúl, hogy igyon egy korty vizet, én pedig válaszolok.

- A legidősebb Potter.

Félrenyel, és köhögni kezd, megrökönyödve nézve rám.

- Mi? Eszednél vagy? Apámmal egy idős, te barom, eszembe se jut! Ráadásul innen maximum szerelmes levelet írhatnék neki...

- Félreértesz – nevetek fel. – A fiai közül gondoltam. Tudod, Jamesnek hívják, ő is fogó, mint te, valamint szintén csapatkapitány, túrnivaló, kócos hajjal, edzett felsőtesttel, teljesen pasimentes múlttal és ki tudja mekkora farokkal.

Tekintete éhesen csillan fel ennek hallatán, de még nem fejeztem be.

- És egy bónusz, lekoptatandó barátnővel. Megfelel? – kérdezem tőle incselkedő hangon.

- Mindenképp – bólint.

- Nos, kötve hiszem, hogy el tudnád csábítani a hónap végéig – nyújtózom ki az ágyon.

- Amennyiben sikerül, év végéig te csinálod minden házimat... vagy csókolózol Rose Weasleyvel, mondjuk a Nagyteremben.

Elfintorodok a gondolatra, ő az utolsó, akinek csapnám a szelet, és ezt Malfoy is nagyon jól tudja.

- Amennyiben kudarcot vallasz, egy szál alsógatyában elrohansz reggelinél az asztalunkig, miközben azt harsogod – úgy, hogy mindenki hallja -, hogy akarsz magadnak egy kiscicust, és hogy Neville-nek akarod elnevezni kedvenc tanárod után.

Nagyon csúnyán néz rám, amikor felé nyújtom a tenyerem, de végül mindketten elnevetjük magunkat.

- Kezet rá – arcunkon hajszálpontosan ugyanolyan vigyor ül, amikor megszorítjuk egymás tenyerét.

_POV James Sirius Potter_

- Úgy sem bírod meginni egy húzásra – ugrat Corner, az egyik hollóhátas lány, akinek szemmel láthatólag, nem meglepő módon, bejövök. Azt hiszi, hogyha iszom, akkor majd szebbnek fogom látni? Habár, ha jobban megnézem, nem olyan csúnya, az is lehet, hogy adok neki egy esélyt.  
Felemelem a poharam, és ráfókuszálok a benne lévő italra, megpróbálván felmérni azt, hogy mennyi lehet még benne. Nem tűnik olyan soknak.

- Hát hogy ne bírnám – vigyorgok, mint ahogy mindenki a szobában. Jó hely ez a Szükség Szobája, pár éve fedeztük fel, habár kezdetben sokkal, de sokkal kevesebb volt az alkohol, amikor néha összeültünk. Eleinte csak páran jöttünk ide, beszélgetni, én, az öcsém, meg pár griffendéles illetve hollóhátas évfolyamtársunk. Nem is tudom, mikor kezdtünk többen lenni a társaságban, de most már idejár az iskola egy bizonyos rétege kikapcsolódni péntekenként.

Félre értés ne essék, nem mindig szokott ilyen lenni az este, de ez a mostani, hát... Ilyenre sikerült.

- Akkor mire vársz még? – kérdezi valaki sármos hangon, de... Várjunk, hogy lehet egy hang sármos? Mindegy. Nem is ismerem fel a gazdáját, nem is méltatom válaszra, hanem egy húzásra felhajtom a maradék italt, és poharam büszkén az asztalra rakom, csak tudnám, miért koppan ilyen hangosan, kettőt hallok belőle, majd meglátok egy másik poharat is.

Felnézek, és a mardekárosok fogóját, Scorpius Hipor...Hopporion... szóval Malfoyt pillantom meg, önelégült mosollyal az arcán.

- Ez nem volt valami nagy cucc, Potter – mondja fölényesen. – Én még egyszer ennyit meg tudnék inni, és nem lenne tőle semmi bajom.  
Ezt vajon vehetem-e kihívásnak, kérdezem magamtól, majd az üvegért nyúlok.

- Hogyne – mondja, és nem értem, hogy miről beszél. Mindenesetre tölt magának, és nekem is. Nem értem, miből gondolja, hogy ne bírnék meginni még egyszer ugyanannyit. Halványan feldereng, hogy amíg mi pár másik üveggel játszottunk valamilyen játékot, amiben inni kellett, ő Zambinivel és Nottal beszélgetett, pusztán egy pohár bor társaságában.

Ez nem túl fair dolog, és éppen szóra nyitom a szám, de a mardekáros a kezembe nyomja a poharat, és huncutul fürkészi tekintetem. Látom rajta, hogy azért azon a boron kívül mást is ihatott az este.

- Egészségedre, Potter – mondja, és én is mormogok valami ilyesmit, majd megemeljük poharainkat, koccintunk, és legurul a torkunkon az alkohol. Érzem, hogy égeti a torkom, de talán még kellemesnek is mondanám. A Corner lány, azt hiszem, Bernie, még mindig a közelemben koslat.

- James, jól vagy? – aggodalmaskodik Lily, aki csak néha vendége a társaságunknak, elvégre még csupán negyedéves.

- Hát hogy a golymókba ne lennék? – kérdezek vissza, majd azt veszem észre, hogy a körülöttem lévő tárgyak elkezdenek dőlni, és hirtelen valaki megfogja a derekam, majd az arcomhoz hajol.

- Még sosem láttam ilyen állapotban – mondja valami lány.

- Rose, az a helyzet, hogy még én sem – feleli egy ismerős hang, talán Matt az, az én legjobb cimborám, én pedig kényelmesen annak a gyengéd valaminek dőlök, ami megtart.

- Asszem jól van, csak le kell fektetni egy kicsit – hajol valaki az arcomhoz, akinek nagyon jó illata van, de ki harapdálta meg a fülcimpámat? – Tudom, mit kell tenni ilyenkor, Nott szinte mindig ilyen állapotba kerül, ha valami töményebb alkoholhoz jut.

Kinyitom a szemem, de nem látok tisztán, így inkább újra becsukom, majd megint felnézek. Oldalra pillantok, és ami eddig tartott, az... Malfoy?!

Hátrahőkölök, és az asztalnak támaszkodom, a mozdulattal leverve jó pár üres poharat.

- Jól v'ok, csak le akarok ülni valahova.

- Majd én odakísérlek – ajánlkozik Corner, és a kezemért nyúl.

A következő pillanatban már egy kanapénál vagyunk, leülök, ő pedig az ölemben helyezi magát kényelembe. Eddig nem is tűnt fel, hogy milyen szép szeme van, kisimítom a haját az arcából, hogy jobban lássam. A társaság hangjai mintha messzebbről érkeznének. Eszembe jut, hogy Scarlet nem jött el erre a bulira.

- Szép szemed van, öö... – mondom a lánynak, de nem tudom, mi a keresztneve.

- Betty – segít ki. – Köszönöm – mosolyog, és közelebb hajol az arcomhoz.

Tulajdonképpen nem kellene ezt csinálnom, mert Scarletnek már a múltkor alkalomnál is megígértem, hogy nem fog többet előfordulni. Azt mondta, ne is forduljon, mert akkor köztünk vége mindennek. Pedig én szeretem őt, azt hiszem. Vele valahogy jobb, mint a többi lánnyal, de... valamiért mégsem vagyok benne biztos, hogy ő számomra az igazi.

Mi van, ha Bettyvel jobb lenne minden? Meg kell tudnom, Scarlet érdekében is.

Bíztatóan rámosolygok, és ahogy vártam, pillanatokon belül szájon csókol, amit viszonzok.

Engem senki sem vádolhat, nem én kezdtem.

- James, mégis mit képzelsz magadról?! – rikácsol valaki mellettem, mire értetlenül felnézek. Hosszú, dús, fekete haj, tüzes, barna tekintet, fehér bőr, vörös ajkak, piros ruha, és ez a hang... Scarlet?

- Szia, kicsim – állok fel a kanapéról bizonytalanul, de nem hatom meg a barátnőmet.

- Azt hiszem, tudod, mi ennek a következménye – mondja, és olyan... dühösnek tűnik.

- De én csak...

- Fogd be! Fordulj fel, James Potter! – vágja a fejemhez, majd elviharzik.

- James, hogy tehetted ezt?! Már megint... – bukkan fel hirtelen Rose, aki egyébként Scarlet egyik legjobb barátnője.

Kezd kitisztulni _egy kicsit_ a fejem.

- Nem tudtam, hogy itt van, azt hittem, az öccsével gyakorol valamit – felelem. – Különben is – veszem kicsit halkabbra a hangerőt -, nem tehetek arról hogy elcsábítanak. Vivian is ugyanezt tette, aztán faképnél hagyott.

- Ezt inkább nem kommentálom. Úgy sem fognád fel.

- Majd holnap megbeszélitek – szólal meg ismét az a sármos hang, de csak Malfoy az egyetlen, aki fiú rajtam kívül az itt lévők közül.

- Megtennéd, hogy vigyázol rá? Most nagyon nincs hangulatom hozzá – mondja Rose bosszúsan, mire a szőkeség csak bólint. Eddig nem is tűnt fel, de szép haja van, olyan selymes, és sosem kócos. Vajon milyen lenne beletúrni?

- Persze – bólint, majd egy kisebb szobaszerű helyiségbe kísér, és leültet az ágyra.

Megérzem a combom mellett valaki másét, és egy újabb lányra számítva oldalra fordulok, hogy lássam ki az, majd csábosan elmosolyodok.

Ja, csak Malfoy az, tudatosul bennem, és leolvad a mosoly az arcomról. El is felejtettem, hogy bekísért.

- A kis túlélő legidősebb, sármőr fia, a griffendéles kviddicscsapat kapitánya és egyben híres tehetségű fogója újra szabad. – Hallom a hangját, és most már biztos vagyok benne, hogy ő a gazdája annak a csábító hangnak, amit párszor hallottam az este folyamán.

- Aha, úgy néz ki – motyogom, és fel akarok állni mellőle, miközben elhessegetem azt a gondolatot, hogy talán azért nem találtam még meg a hozzám való lányt, mert nekem egy pasi kell.

Soha többet nem iszom ennyit, fogadom meg. Ostoba gondolataim támadnak tőle. Ostoba, és nevetséges gondolataim. Miért kellene nekem pasi, amikor szinte akármelyik csajt megkaphatom?

- Azon gondolkodom – nyalja meg a szája szélét zavarba ejtően Malfoy -, hogy vajon mihez akar kezdeni ez a dögös srác a hirtelen jött szabadságával?

Miért viselkedik így? Habár tudom, hogy nem csak a lányok társaságát élvezi, de neki is tudnia kellene, hogy én viszont igen.

- Majd eldől – felelem barátságtalanul, és rápillantok. Hiba volt. Nem értem, hogy egy kis alkoholtól miért látom hirtelen vonzónak hegyes vonásait, és csillogó, szürke szemét. Elfordítom a tekintetem.

- Nem szeretnél esetleg... új dolgokba belekóstolni? – kérdezi kaján hangon, mire megrökönyödött arccal ránézek.

Nem is rossz ötlet.

Akarom mondani borzasztó, egyenesen felháborító ötlet!

Habár úgy hallottam, jól csókol, de... Nem. Akkor sem.

Elővarázsol egy poharat, tölt bele valamit, és megkínál.

- Ha rám hallgatsz, megiszod. Rád fér egy kis – itt szünetet tart –, adag ebből.

Nem tudom mi az, de nem gondolkodom, csak lehajtom, s utólag tűnik fel, hogy ismerősen égeti a torkomat.

- Mi ez? – kérdezem tőle gyanakodva.

- Nem mondhatom ki hangosan – suttogja a fülembe, majd finoman beleharap a fülcimpámba. – Ha meghallanák a többiek, nagyon megharagudnának – folytatja, de leheletét már nem a fülemen, hanem az arcomon érzem.

- Így is hallom – hunyom be a szemem, mert ismét elkezdtem szédülni. Nem tudom tartani a fejem, így hátradöntöm, de kezével utána nyúl, és megtartja. Már velem szemben van, combommal a lábai közt.

Egyre közeledik arca az enyémhez, és alig fogom fel, hogy mi történik, ami nem csoda, tekintve, hogy tarkóm bizsereg ott, ahol hozzámér, szeme pedig fogva tartja az enyém.

- Lángnyelv... – susogja.

Két tenyeret érzek meg az arcomon, egy izmost mellkas dől nekem, és ajkakat érzek a sajátjaimon.  
Azt hiszem, csókolózom Scorpius Malfoyjal.

Badarság, nem smárolok fiúval. Behunyva tartom a szemem, és viszonzom a csókot, majd a két erős vállért kapok, hogy még közelebb tudjam magamhoz az illető testét, aki az egyetlen, akivel jobb csókolózni, mint Viviannel valaha is volt. Százszor, ezerszer jobb.

Az utolsó pohár ital nem kellett volna, mert nem teljesen fogom fel, hogy kivel is simulok össze, pedig mintha olyan érzésem lett volna, hogy ezt józanon valamiért nem tenném meg, de nem érdekel.

Nyelveink játéka egymással őrjítő, és beletúrok a hajába, ami nagyon, nagyon selymes.

_Lágnyelv_... ezt hallom a fejemben újra és újra azon a kellemes hangon, mintha az agyam újra és újra lejátszaná, mert... olyan kellemes hallani.

Most már az ágyon fekszünk, én alul, felettem pedig az a valaki, akinek még meg kell kérdeznem a nevét. Különös érzés, hogy nem én vagyok az irányító szerepben, ez általában nem így szokott lenni. Különös érzés, de még ezt is imádom.

-... whiskey – suttogja, majd a hosszúnak tűnő szünet után ajkaink ismét összeérnek.

Benyúl a pólóm alá, kezével felmérve izmos felsőtestem.

- Még jobb, mint amire számítottam – leheli a fülembe, és gyengéden megharapja a fülcimpám.

Mintha ezt valaki csinálta volna korábban.

- Mmph – válaszolom, és érzem, hogy a felsőm alja egyre feljebb és feljebb csúszik. Ösztönösen nyújtom ki a karom, hogy le tudja húzni a feleslegessé vált ruhadarabot, majd kinyitom a szemem.

Forró, ezüstös pillantás, zilált, tejföl szőke tincsek, magabiztos mosoly és... elképesztő felsőtest. Ő is megszabadult pulóverétől, és van egy olyan érzésem, hogy tudnom kellene ki ez, de az agyam nem működik rendesen.

Azt hiszem, nem jut elég vér oda ahhoz, hogy gondolkodni tudjak.

Megcsókolja a nyakam, kicsit szívogatja, ízlelgeti a bőröm, egyre lejjebb és lejjebb haladva. Mond valamit, azonban nem igazán fogom fel, hogy mit, most csak az érzésekre tudok koncentrálni. A szavakhoz túl sokat ittam.

Óvatos mozdulattal beleharap a mellbimbóba, majd pajkosan rám mosolyog, amikor meghallja sóhajom.  
Csak szakadozva jutnak el a tudatomig a dolgok. Az egyik pillanatban még mellkasom körül ólálkodik, a másikban huncutul megnyalja a köldököm, amire elnevetem magam, mivel csiklandós vagyok, a következőben már nadrágom cipzárja körül matat.

Kezével férfiasságomhoz nyúl, mozdulatai gyakorlottnak tűnnek, számomra mégis egészen új a dolog, annak ellenére, hogy elég tapasztaltnak mondhatom magam.

Éppen, amikor rájönnék, hogy mi a különbség, elillan a gondolat, és a végén már nem is érdekel, csak élvezem a dolgot, és nem tudom, hogy akarok-e rá emlékezni.


End file.
